


The Evil Queen

by ArdillitaD



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdillitaD/pseuds/ArdillitaD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina ends up in alternate FTL world, where Emma is the Evil Queen. Emma takes Regina as her new pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Regina opened her eyes slowly, even the slightest motion of her eyelashes sends painful needles toward her temple. Her vision was a little blurred, but she was sure about one thing, this place wasn't in Storybrooke. It was with big high columns from stone. The ceiling was like a dome. Everywhere there were mirrors on the walls, but they were broken into pieces and placed together again, like a million different puzzles. There was also a big window garden. It almost looked like her own castle in the Enchanted Forest. But that can't be possible, right.

“A guest? How very… interesting!”, the voice came somewhere behind Regina and startled her a little bit. But when she turned towards to the sound she was welcomed by someone who she was very familiar to.

“Miss Swan!”, spatted Regina with as much venom in her voice as she can, “Is that some kind of a repulsive stupid game of yours?”, she continued, while her eyes were registering the woman's naked wet body before her. Her eyes started their travel around the extremely well toned abdomen, with little water drops on it, making it looks even more appealing. Then to her perfectly rounded breasts and hard nipples, touched by the cold air around the room. Then to the strong biceps and to the protruding bones of her clavicle and to her long neck…

“Seeing something you like, dear?”, came the response.

Once again Regina was startled by it and embarrassed that she is been caught. _What's the matter with you? You are Regina Mills, you don't feel embarrassment._ She looked up and met the blonde's eyes. Light green against dark brown. There was something about in the way Emma Swan was looking at her, something different from before... Power... And when Regina recognized it her anger came like fire.

“Answer the question, Miss Swan!”, said through her teeth, motioning towards the woman with her hand, using her magic to show her that she was the powerful one. But nothing happened, except the sound of the blonde's evil laugh that Regina’s actions caused.

“If you are trying to undress me, there is no point, dear... as you can see, I am already quite naked after you interrupted my bath time.”, said the blonde with a devilish smirk. Her voice was hard and low, full of disregard and again very seductive. Like every sound she made, every word she said was pure passion and lust.

Regina was amazed by this woman and even if she didn't want to admit it she was a little bit scared by her. But most importantly she was very drawn to her, like magnets. That woman looked like Emma Swan, the famous savior, but she wasn't her. She was a different creature, a dangerous one.

And just to prove that point a strong hand has wrapped around Regina's throat and lifted her up like she was a feather. The fingers started to tighten around it, with every breath she was trying to take the troubling ache was getting stronger.

“Who are you?”, Regina asked in a choked voice.

“I am the Evil Queen and you, my dear, are my new pet!”


	2. Chapter 2

Regina was starting to feel dizzy, while a very skilled hand was holding her throat. Although her eyes were transfixed by the green orbs of the blonde creature who was staring at her curiously. A smile crepted on those plump red lips and Regina started to think that this was going to be the last thing she would see before the last drop of life left her body. But for her surprise the hand loosen its grip and tossed her on the cold floor.

The brunette started to cough, the air rushing into her lungs was like fire. She was taking deep breaths, trying to calm down her body when a deep satisfying laugh startled her.

“Enough with the games, miss Swan!”, shouted Regina angrily.

“Enough? But, my dear pet, I’m just starting…”, came the cheerful reply.

Regina was standing on her feet now, rage fulfilling her body. How that woman dares talking to her like that. She was Regina Mills. The Evil Queen! And she will show that pathetic woman what happens when people provoke the Evil Queen. She raised her hand, summoning all her power and a moment later the bathtub fly off towards the blonde. Regina was counting the seconds to the collision with a wild smirk on her face. She could foretaste the pain that the blonde would feel and the anticipation was bringing her such joy. She hasn't felt like that for such a long time.

A wave of light and a loud sound later the bathtub was into pieces on the ground and the woman in front of Regina was untouched. An evil laugh filled the room.

"Such a spicy little pet...", whispered the Evil Queen licking her lips seductively.

Another beam of light illuminated the room. Dark blue rainbow of big butterflies started gathering the broken pieces of the bathtub. In a few seconds in the center of the room was another puzzle, just like the mirrors on the walls.

If Regina wasn't so focused on the blue butterflies, she was going to see the approaching woman.

"You can't harm me, little pet", said the Evil Queen with a calm, almost gentle voice.

Just then Regina focused her attention on her, seeing the almost animalistic look on her face, glistering eyes and teeth biting bottom lip. Her own eyes traveled down to the woman's body once more. She was still naked, revealing every curve, every shape of the blonde's perfect figure. Regina had to admit to herself that this woman was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.

That didn't mean that she didn't hate her, she was Emma Swan after all. Actually now she hated her even more, because the woman made her feel very drawn to her.

The Evil Queen was like a walking sexual goddess and the little that Regina didn't know yet was that she herself was the reward for the blonde.

“There is only one queen in this land, little pet, and that’s me”, murmured the Evil Queen with voice of pure power and pleasure, no place for objections.

It wasn't in Regina's nature to obey, so she asked impudently, “And what’s this land called?”.

“The Forbidden Forest”, said the Evil Queen with a teasing smile.

“Аnd you little pet will be my forbidden fruit”, purred the Queen and smashed her lips with a force onto Regina’s.


	3. Chapter 3

A muffled moan of surprise escaped Regina’s lips, once she felt the Queen’s mouth on hers. Her lips were so soft and yet so demanding. Regina sensed a shiver down her body when wet tongue licked her bottom lip, seeking entrance. She was only half a second away from giving to the temptation when her mind screams at her _"Stop it!”._

Gathering all the control she had left on her body she stucked her teeth into plump lower lip and bit hard on it. The satisfied groan that slipped from the blonde's throat both surprised her and aroused her. The action wasn't supposed to please the Queen, it was supposed to back her off. Regina's anger was pounding in her whole body, but before she could do anything she was pinned to the wall. The Queen was only a breath away from her, licking at the place where Regina's teeth were a second ago.

"Such a feisty little beasty", whispered the Queen seductively, dragging her fingers from the brunette's jaw to her clavicle. Regina whimpered in pleasure from the motion and immediately felt embarrassed by it. Why this woman had such a power over her, why she couldn't resist her.

“I hate you”, shouted Regina angrily in her face.

All kind of questions were filling the brunette's mind. What magic the Queen possessed? Why Regina's own magic didn't work on her? Why her body was betraying her?

"Say it again," The Evil Queen said her eyes burning with desire. The woman before her was thrilling. The Queen hadn't felt such a drawn towards something or someone for a very long time. It felt almost like it was in a different lifetime.

She didn't know her name, actually she didn't care about her name. She was intrigued by her body, her spirit, even her soul. But mostly she was consumed by her anger. The little pet's anger was rising in waves around her. The Queen could taste it with every fibre of her body. It was like a drug. Her personal brand of drug. The more angrier the pet got the more high the Queen felt.

“Say it again!”, ordered The Queen again, burning Regina’s eyes with her own.

Regina was taken aback by the tone of the blonde's voice. It was harsh and threatening. The playfulness was gone. This version of Emma Swan was like the old Regina. Ruthless and heartless. Getting pleasure by the others pain. But there was also something else, something that Regina couldn't quite place yet. Something deeper.

"I won't do nothing you want, miss Swan!", spatted Regina maliciously.

“My dear little pet...", said the Queen devilishly, "Soon you will be the one _beginning_ _me_ to _do_ things to you”

"Oh, and since now on it's "Your Majesty" for you", grinned the blonde sliding down to her knees.

_Once upon a time, when the sky sparkles with wonderful reflections, the clouds were white and fluffy, the air fresh and fragrant grass soft as silk, smooth clean water, life light and free as the wings of a butterfly. And in this world of immense calmness, leaving its mark with the very first cry, little creature appeared . Its heartbeat was strong, magnetic, as if measured the pace of time. Its laughter created wonderful colors and joy, and its crying wore sadness and dejection of every creature to whom reached. Yet every living creature , from the smallest to the greatest idolized it. There was only one problem , the little creature was human , and human destinies were decided by the people. It was only a matter of time it can be detected and accustomed as such._


	4. Chapter 4

With a swift motion of the Queen’s hand, Regina found herself pinned to the floor. Nothing was holding her hands or legs, but she couldn’t move them at all. Her mind started to race about the possibilities that awaited her. What is she going to do with me? The answer to that question soon was going to surprise her.

“Are you comfortable, my dear pet?” The Queen’s low voice caught Regina’s attention.

“I demand to be untied, Miss Swan!” the brunette angrily yelled, arching her back from the bed to make her point clear. The Queen’s body was on hers in a split second, stradling Regina’s lap. A long night-gown was covering the previous nakedness of the blonde, but still left very little to the imagination. The contact between Regina’s and the other woman’s chest, when The Queen closed the distance between their faces, sent hot vibes through the brunette’s body.

“You demand!” whispered the Queen, her breath hitting Regina’s senses. In that moment, Regina felt like her whole body was consumed by the other woman’s scent. She could feel on her tongue the taste of milk, honey and cinnamon coming from the blonde’s skin, but there was something more, a flower’s scent maybe…

“You demand!?” The Queen repeated harshly, breaking the brunette’s thoughts.

“Yes, I demand to be untied immediately Swan!”spat Regina, gathering the confidence of her anger, challenging the Queen.

A deep satisfied chuckle escaped the blonde’s lips and once again, a hand was squeezing Regina’s throat. “I should teach you a lesson or two for demands, my little pet,” said The Queen, staring deeply at the brunette’s eyes, losing a little of her grip. Regina was transfixed by the blonde’s eyes… Lust hidden by sparkling fire, excitement, brightening the green forest, power radiating from the depths of a volcano, this creature was so magnetic…

“Lesson number one…” The Queen removed her hand from the brunette’s throat and started a travel with her thumb down Regina’s neck. With every new touched piece of skin the older woman’s body was becoming hotter.

_What is she doing with me? Why can’t I make myself stop feeling so… aroused._

The thumb was on her clavicle now, tracing the space between her shoulder line and her neck. The sensation from such a simple gentle touch was incredibly powerful and a whispered moan escaped Regina’s lips as her pulse quickened its pace. That immediately gets the Queen’s attention and she breaks the intense staring between her and Regina, moving her eyes in tune with one of her fingers, touching the pulsating vein on the brunette’s neck. Regina could see a small smile creep onto the blonde’s face, while the other woman’s gaze followed her own actions without even blinking.

The Queen could feel every beat of Regina’s heart with her thumb. The beats of life and pumping blood send shivers down The Queen’s spine, making her mouth dry. Fast like a snake in attack, her tongue licked her lips and without a second thought her mouth sucked at Regina’s pulse point with vigor.

A sharp inhale and the brunette’s mind went blank. She was sure that this must be some kind of very dark magic and that she must be under some spell, because this powerful, wonderful pleasure can’t be provoked just by a simple act like this. The Queen’s sucking stopped just for a second, replaced by a gentle lick and a very hard bite, causing Regina’s back to arch with pleasure.

“… _I_ am the only one who can demand here,” the raspy low voice of The Queen filled Regina’s mind.

Regina tried to gather all her will power and hoped that her voice wouldn’t betray her when she viciously rushed the words out, “I will make you pay for this!”

A deep throaty laugh filled the room, “Mmm… I would like to see that,”said the Queen, licking her lips, staring at Regina like she was a long awaited dessert after perfectly delicious dinner.

Regina’s anger filled her like a volcano spewing lava. How dare that woman speak to her like that, look at her like that. She was a Queen, she was The Evil Queen. How dare she… how dare she make her feel so high with passion and lust. Regina’s anger wasn’t at all directed toward the blonde woman, no… her anger was all on her. Her mind and her body had betrayed her and the problem was that she liked it, she liked it very much.

“Show me…” demanded The Queen, drawing Regina’s attention back on her, “…show me the burning anger, my little pet!” Their eyes met again in a battle of thunder and lightning… Challenging each other, exploring…

A circle of blue sparkling butterflies caught The Queen’s attention. It was time. With a single motion of her hand, Regina was deeply asleep and The Queen was locked in her chambers, preparing herself for another long night of dealing with her good self.

……

_“Father look!” exclaimed the little boy, pointing out to the space before him, “The tree of shades… It’s bright RED.”_

_“The battle of getting back our happy endings might have just started, my child…” said the old man, taking a look at his hands… The deep furrows, the signs of his false age were starting to fade away…_

_“Hurry father, we have to tell the others!”_


End file.
